


【锤基】失乐园

by shancha



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: 帮姐妹代发的！！！（姐妹id：陈九长生）亚当锤×蛇类基





	【锤基】失乐园

‘愚蠢的人类，堕落吧。’

黑发男人赤裸的双足踏过柔软的草地，他的脚趾圆润，脚面苍白，青色的血管清晰可见，他修长的腿跨越了最后的屏障，他依靠着大树而立，墨绿色的眼睛凝视着远方那个高大魁梧的男人。

他想要那个人，想看他对自己欲罢不能的样子。

金发男人的蓝色眼睛没有聚焦，但这并不妨碍他在乐园里四处散发荷尔蒙，或者用他的八块腹肌夹死一只苍蝇？他将果实从藤蔓上摘下，用新鲜的叶子包裹，将今日的食物在草地上摊开，一个人享用。

一个人怎么能叫吃饭，那不过果腹。

“你为什么一个人在这？”

黑发男人不知何时已经坐在了树上，裹着黑色布料的身体半遮半掩，诱惑着见到他的每一个人，纤细的腰身和翘挺的臀部，他的背上爬满了蛇形的花纹，蝴蝶骨两侧的蛇张开大口，冲着对方挑衅，白皙的脖颈上有祖母绿的宝石点缀，他眼眸清澈透明，腿有一下没一下的晃着。

“你是谁？为什么一个人在这里？”

那男人茫然的转了转头，他只能凭借耳朵判断那个人的位置，他慢慢地站起身，向着那棵树走去，在树下站定，他抬起了头，用那不可能看到东西的眼眸盯着黑发男人，憨厚一笑。

“我是亚当，这里是伊甸园。”

“Loki，我问得是你的名字，并非你的职业。”

黑发男人不耐烦的甩了甩头，声音透出一种无奈，他当然知道他是亚当，可总不能每一代亚当都叫亚当吧，神也太不会取名了，好歹编个号吧！比如亚当01什么的。

“Thor，这是我的名字。”

他向Loki伸出了手，并询问他愿不愿意和自己共进午餐，Loki欣然同意，可，从这课树上下来成为了一个大问题。

“我想，Thor，或许你可以考虑怎么把我弄下来。”

树下的thor抬起头，海蓝色的眼睛盯着树上少年的身影，Loki也紧紧盯着他，看那双清澈透明的眼睛仿若贝加尔湖的水，男人温柔的张开双臂，向他示意，他会接住这个坠落的少年。

‘这个该死的男人，怎么这么会撩拨！’

Loki在心底叫嚣，可他的动作却轻盈优美，从树枝上一跃而下，冲着那个温暖的怀抱，在被抱紧的一瞬间，他甚至可以听到男人强壮而有力的心跳，接触到的皮肤像火燃烧一样，迅速升温，Loki脸颊通红，这可不是一个诱惑者该干的。

年轻的诱惑者不自在的扭了扭身子，他也不过刚成年的年纪，他搂上了Thor的脖子，双腿环上了男人纤细精壮的腰身，翘挺的臀部一看手感觉很不错，像是熟透了的桃子，一口下去，汁水四溢。

“你为什么会被派到这里来？更奇怪的是他们没有为你分配搭档。”

Loki坐在Thor的旁边，手里拿着的鲜红的苹果上多了他的一个牙印，伸出舌头在光滑的表皮上舔下，留下一路水渍，他深情专注而虔诚，仿佛对待什么珍宝。

“哦，没有……这个伊甸园不是很完整，我是说，额，你懂我意思。”

金发男人下意识的揉了揉有些油腻的长发，嘴角扯出了一丝尴尬的笑，他不知道该怎么解释这个伊甸以及这些错误，他只是一个被神明委任的普通人，也许他有一点长处，但并不明显。

长处，或者说长处，Thor还是有的。

Loki下意识的瞥了一眼男人的下半身，也许这就是他唯一的长处也说不定，Loki觉得自己的血液都沸腾了，粘稠的血泡在他的脑海炸开，他的动作开始逃出他的控制，因为紧张和渴望而双腿颤抖，他温柔的拂过Thor的脸庞。

“你想睁开眼看看我们身处之地么？”

他没有得到答案，即使他跨坐在男人身上，感受着臀下已经坚硬的阴茎不断摩擦，可他仍旧没有得到答案，一个他想听的答案。

“神说……我们不可以这样……”

半晌，男人声音沙哑，磕磕绊绊的挤出了这句话。

坐在他身上的Loki不以为意，双手抚摸着那宽厚的胸膛，指尖在男人淡红色的乳晕打着转，他的任务即是诱惑，他只想看到这个愚蠢的人类和自己一起堕入欲望的海洋，在他的身上驰骋，他并不关心神的惩罚，即使被杀死了一次，两次，一万次，即使痛苦和磨难缠绕着他，他也不会放弃。

“可我……”

Thor有些粗糙的手掌抚摸过那张完美的脸蛋，他的心脏在叫嚣，他的理智原地出窍，他觉得什么都比不上鼻尖淡淡的香，是他熟悉的味道，可却想不起在哪里闻到过。

“想看见你。”

他话音刚落，嘴唇便被堵上，一个青涩的吻，少年将嘴里刚咬下的苹果送了过去，混着苹果的香甜，两条舌头纠缠不休，Loki眯起了眼睛，他的胳膊撑着自己的上半身不至于趴在男人身上然后把他压死，手腕有点软，无法控制的向身下栽去。

在抬起头的时候，他对上了一双蔚蓝的眸子，那里倒映着他的影子，Loki有些痴了，他张了张嘴却没说出一句话，一阵头晕目眩之后，他已躺在了柔软的草地上，露出了大片的胸膛，身下的布料也被男人扯了下来，露出了隐藏在衣物下秀气笔直的阴茎，还有已经湿透的小蜜穴。

“Thor……”

Loki刚发出一点声音，他的嗓子像是被掐住了一样，一根手指已经在他的后穴里开拓，顺着男人的手指有透明的粘稠液体淌下，紧致的穴口已经吞下了男人的三根手指，那些褶皱都已经被撑开，Loki喘气的声音都变了，粗重的呼吸和他偶尔泄露出的呻吟，无不在向Thor发出着邀请。

“你，别…那里，不行…啊…”

Loki扭动着纤细的腰，他的双腿被折成M形，肉穴一张一合的，这是一张吃不饱的嘴，他需要被插入，被狠狠地操干直到肚子里被精液填满。

“放松。”

Thor的阴茎在穴口摩擦试探，Loki觉得自己浑身都在发痒，尤其是穴内，像是有蚂蚁在啃，他扭动着腰向男人再次发出了邀请，薄唇因为被细细品尝所以格外红艳，他声音软糯而甜，又带着一点点哑。

“插进来，求你。”

Thor一个挺身，用自己强硬的动作向Loki发出回应，只听肉体碰撞丰满柔软的臀瓣带出的一声“啪”的轻响，在Loki满足的表情和伸长的脖颈，Thor那粗壮坚硬的性器已经完全没入Loki的体内，达到了一个不可想象的深度。

Thor温柔的亲吻着Loki，抚摸着他有些鼓涨的小腹，将他的腿抬高夹在自己的肩膀上，白皙修长的腿上没有杂毛，Loki的性器都是白白净净如同新生儿般，Loki期待已久的抽动并没有开始，反而是被人抚摸着肚子观察更加羞耻，他哼哼的扭了扭屁股想要自己得到无上的快乐。

“我一定会把你干到怀孕。”

“那……现在，干我，我会为你生一个孩子……”

Loki搂上了Thor的脖子，边说边舔了舔有些发紧发干的唇，随着Thor的动作，Loki发出了一声惨叫，这激起了Thor施虐的欲望，他搂着Loki的后背开始了疯狂地抽插挺动。

Loki全身开始无法控制的抽搐，生理盐水顺着脸颊滑下，呻吟声被激烈的动作撞碎，Loki的腿被分开至极限，架在Thor臂弯上，他掐着Loki的腰，加快了抽插的速度。

一波接着一波的快感从尾椎直上颅腔，Loki的后穴由于性器的插入更加湿软，带出的淫水混合着空气里似有似无的催情香料，似的Thor整个人坠入了欲望的深渊。

他揉捏着Loki白嫩的屁股，搓弄着，挤压着，使Loki能够更好的吞下他的性器，然后将后穴流出的淫水抹在身下男人的乳尖上，乳头粉嫩因为淫水的缘故显得更加秀色可餐，似是在邀请，他们总会变得丰满，在男人的嘴里射出奶水来滋养他们的孩子。

Loki双眼迷离，他感受到了体内的性器更加粗大，仿佛快要达到边缘而自己却仍射不出来，他的腿猛烈的挣扎几下，却被Thor按下，不能动弹，他的身体像是火烧，他很清楚男人将要射在他的体内，卖力的跟随着他的动作，当Thor用滚烫的精液将他的肚子填满，Loki干哑却叫不出来，他觉得这种感觉让人快乐的上天堂。

可Loki还没缓过来就已经被翻了个身，他跪趴在地上，屁股上翘，精液顺着大腿流下滴在草地上，Thor又一次将性器捅进了Loki无法正常闭合的后穴，肉体的碰撞声混着水声在这有些空旷的草地上回响，这里只有他们两个人，Loki的乳尖因为男人的动作和鲜嫩的草做着摩擦，他胸前的酥麻让他格外想要被爱抚，可是后穴里敏感点被人戳弄碾压让他控制不住自己的动作，只能坠落在情欲的海洋里，发出呻吟。

Loki感受到了体内的性器更加粗大并且向着内部不断探索，自己也因为快感即将达到高潮，他只来得及感受到这，一股灼热的精液征兆的喷射，浇灌在Loki脆弱敏感的肠壁之上，一波波乳白色的液体，灌满了他的后庭。

Loki一想到那高傲冷漠的神会注视这这个小世界的一举一动，他兴奋的心都快要跳出来，不断的勾引和性爱让Thor将无数的子孙送入他身体内。

Loki发誓这是他做的最过火的一次，但是因为被偏爱的有恃无恐，他也无惧于神的惩罚，神，他的神只有Thor一个，别的创世神又耐他何？

Thor第一次看到Loki的时候他正因为自己的操干失神，生理盐水顺着脸颊滑落，他红唇微张，喘着气，来不及吞咽的口水也顺脸而下，他咬了咬唇，对自己这淫乱的样子很是羞耻，可他仍顺着身体的渴求不断的跟着自己的节奏摇动屁股。

‘一个欠操的小婊子’

至少他现在表现出来的是，所以Thor毫不留情的就把这个词用在了身下带着哭腔的人身上，Loki明显收缩的更紧了，差点把他夹射，他只能不断的揉捏他的屁股，调戏他的乳尖才能让这个羞耻的大男孩放开一点，尽管他一直放的很开。

“你的肚子像是怀孕了一样。”

Thor说出的是事实，两个人多次的激烈性爱让Loki的肚子里充满了他的精液，已经微微隆起的小腹仿佛刚怀了孩子的妇人，他的乳头红肿，应该在那上面挂上红宝石作为点缀，他们一定会不堪重负的下垂，在律动中给乳尖带来更多快乐，说不定还会有乳汁为他们的‘孩子’喷出，已经难以合拢的穴口红肿，像是烂熟的花心，被人开过了太多次。

“Loki，你真美。”

Thor低头吻着高潮过后身上青青紫紫的人，他的背上也有着Loki留下的抓痕，这个人像是个小豹子，不乖顺，碰巧的是他最近在发情期，脱去了半数野性只留下最纯粹的兽欲。

“我从来不了解伊甸园，可我却知道你不该出现在这里。”

Loki那双绿色的眼睛紧紧的盯着Thor，他张开嘴接受着男人投喂来的剥了皮的葡萄，甜蜜的汁液在男人手指上滴落，Loki柔软的舌将两根手指全部包裹，舔舐，正如同他舔舐男人身下粗大性器时的虔诚认真，仿佛那是世上难得的美味。

“那我该出现在哪里？”

Loki指了指自己的胸口，指了指自己的肚子，向他挑眉一笑，Thor应该出现在很多地方，比如说他的心里，他的身体里，Loki想自己应该骑在他Thor身上，双手按在男人的胸膛，支撑着自己，他会卖力的上下起伏，摇动自己饱满多汁的屁股，让男人把所有的液体都喂给自己，乳头被啃食吸吮，男人像是个孩子吃奶那样用力，将自己操的发出淫荡的呻吟。

Loki觉得自己也许应该引诱他，扮演着清纯的模样却在被脱衣后发现他身上的绳结，他的后穴会被肛塞堵上，他得被迫吸收这个男人的精液。

“堕落者，神会恨死你的。”

Loki啃了啃Thor的肩膀，留下圈整齐的牙印，他靠在男人怀里休息，身体的不适与心灵的愉悦相互抗争，在创世来到之前，没有什么能将他们分开，即使是神罚，他也从未害怕。

“Thor，我爱你。”

Loki聆听着滚滚雷声，他第一次这么恼恨创世来的太过于早，他还没有好好道别，即将变回原型的Loki心情不好到极点，他的关节咔咔作响，是神罚，他看着面前的男人一点点变高大，自己只能盘在地上，昂起高贵的蛇头，发出嘶嘶的叫声，那绝对是辱骂。

……

后来人们听说的伊甸园是伊甸园的一个分园，真正的初代伊甸园被一个诱惑者全部毁灭，这样包括初代亚当的可怜的性取向，他对那个绿眼睛的男人毫无抵抗力，近乎一秒沦陷。

再也没有神敢于提起初代伊甸园，蛇类被诅咒永远只能用腹部行走，男人必须在烈日下辛勤劳作，Loki也因为他的作为，受到了额外的惩罚，神是冷漠的，对所有的生灵都是冷漠的。

初代伊甸园的二人以不知所踪作为这一段荒唐故事的结束，但神也偶尔慷慨。

……

“Loki，你不应该在这里。”

Loki回头看见了那个有这金色长发的男人，海蓝色眼睛和熨帖的毫无褶皱的西装，他丰满的胸肌都藏在那一片布料之下，Loki不由自主的咽了口口水，他保证他们只是炮友，而这个在自己新婚婚房里出现的男人……怎么可能？

“我从来不知道Laufeyson家小儿子也会有这种不为人知的癖好？”

Thor温柔的吻着Loki的耳朵，轻轻吮吸他饱满的耳垂，双手玩弄着那红肿的乳头，上面挂着两个红宝石乳钉，随着Loki的动作左右摇摆，那是Thor亲自为他打上的痕迹，这是Loki的二十七岁礼物。

“别……哥哥……”

浴室里水雾弥漫，淫靡的气息在温暖的空气里升腾，Loki跪趴在洗手池的台子上，脖子搞搞昂起，正好能对着镜子看见自己的淫态，因为口球的原因，难以咽下口水都顺着下巴滴落到面前的水池里，他满脸泪痕，随着身后的男人的抽插，乳头上的两颗宝石也是前后摇晃，缀的他的双乳又痛又痒，想要被搓捻。

“我该感谢你是个双，宝贝，这样我们就能有一个孩子。”

Loki感受到自己的生殖腔如口被人狠狠地顶弄，产生了那么一丝丝的缝隙，他疯狂的摇头，摇摆着臀部想要逃离，可身后的男人却掐着他的腰将他拉回来，粗大的性器在体内抽插，带出汩汩淫水，顺着大腿打湿一小片地面。

Loki呜咽着，呻吟着，硬挺的阴茎将滚烫的精液递送进他的生殖腔，口径闭合他就再也没有办法逃离，他挣扎都是无用的，绝望的闭上了眼睛，很久之后他的腹部会鼓涨，他的乳房会发育，他们会有一个孩子，可他……是个男人。

尽管他爱着Thor Odinson。

……

“Loki，你真是神赐给我的宝物。”

Thor吻了吻他刚生产完的夫人，温柔的将孩子抱到他的面前。

孩子有这金色的胎发，他们相信，这个小家伙一定会有一双美丽的绿色眼睛。

神，偶尔温柔。


End file.
